An Eternity of Night
by RogueCajun
Summary: When Sam disappears from college without a trace the remaining Winchesters, set out to rescue him and stumble upon a mystery that stretches back several centuries. A dark evil is rising and they are all that stands between the world and annihilation. ON HOLD.
1. Crazy Circles

Title: Supernatural: An Eternity of Night  
By: RogueCajun/Badwolf-doctor/rocksaltnrifles (whatever the hell else I call myself)  
Summary: When Sam disappears from college without a trace the remaining Winchesters, John, Dean & Adam set out to rescue him and stumble upon a mystery that stretches back several centuries. A dark evil is rising and they are all that stands between the world and total annihilation.  
Disclaimer: Supernatural © Kripke  
Batman © DC Comics & Bob Kane  
Crazy Circles © Bad Company  
A/n: DC has multiverses, right? Well, now so does Supernatural. We'll refer to it as EON Earth. It's a Batman based multiverse where John and the boys fill the roles of Batman and the first three Robins.

* * *

Chapter One: Crazy Circles

_Life is just a game of chance  
some find riches and some romance  
some find happiness and some find sorrow  
some find it today and some maybe tomorrow_

* * *

When Sam Winchester announced that he was going away to college no one believed him. After all, he had a sacred duty to help his family hunt down and kill the thing that had slaughtered his mother twenty four years ago. The thing they didn't understand about Sam was that he had never asked for this life, he didn't remember his mother; as horrible as her death was he didn't feel "honor bound" to find her killer the way the rest of his family did. After years of trying to gain his father's approval and being unsuccessful in his venture, he decided that what he really wanted was to be normal--_desperately_ wanted to be normal. So against his father's wishes he set out for college and hadn't looked back. He was in law school now, and had gotten engaged to a wonderful girl named Jessica; his days of hunting monsters were over, for once in his life Sam Winchester felt _normal_. But somewhere in the back of his mind he had a nagging sense of dread that he just couldn't place, as if he were recalling a long forgotten dream.

John Winchester would never win any "father-of-the-year" awards, but he took pride in the fact that his boys were incredibly loyal to each other; Dean especially. Dean would have done anything to keep his brothers safe, that's probably why it hurt him so much when Sam left. They were a family, and family sticks together. Isn't that what all those after-school specials said? But at least he still had Adam; his half-brother had come into their lives after his mother had been murdered by ghouls; he had been nothing more than a twelve year old beanpole with attitude, he was sixteen now and almost a better hunter than Dean and John put together. Not that Dean would ever admit that, man's got his pride after all. Dean had to hand it to the kid, he was the only one in the family who had _wanted_ a hunter's life and he had never once complained; which was more than he could say for Sam. Sam had left a few months after Adam had come into their lives, Dean was sure the fact that Adam had _asked _for the life that had been forced upon the rest of them was the final straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. Dean was thankful for Adam, he had been a big brother all his life it was all he knew how to do and if he didn't have a little brother to protect and harass he was fairly certain he'd go crazy…er. Let's face it; one would _HAVE_ to be a little crazy to hunt monsters for a living.

The boys were lounging around the gaudy blue and green checkered motel room, Dean was curled up on one of the beds sleeping, and Adam was lying in the floor, headphones on with his feet propped up on the edge of the bed. John's attention was focused upon the small television on the dresser. His eyes widened in shock as he heard the news report, in an instant he was on his feet gathering his things, his phone held up to his ear; after a moment he growled and stuffed the phone into his jacket pocket. He gave Dean's bed a kick, both boys sat up looking at him for instructions. "Grab your stuff and get in the car." They didn't ask why, they knew that whatever the reason it was a good one, and there would be time to ask questions later. Once they were all in the impala Dean turned to his father.

"What's up?" Dean knew it had to be important; John Winchester would never leave in the middle of a case, even if it was just a routine haunting. There was something in his father's eyes that worried Dean, even before he spoke the words that would turn Dean's world upside down.

"There was a fire at Stanford, and I can't get ahold of your brother." John replied. Dean prayed his father was overreacting and the reason he couldn't get ahold of Sam was because he was still angry with John, or out partying or doing whatever else college students do in their spare time. Dean thought about giving Sam a call himself, but would Sam answer? Dean rather doubted it. They were only a few hours from Palo Alto, so they would soon know either way.

The apartment was still smoldering when they arrived three hours later. There had been several deaths; John had sent Dean to the hospital to check for Sam, while he and Adam stayed behind at the apartment to look for clues. "You think he's ok?" Adam asked as they sifted through the ashes of what used to be Sam's apartment. John grunted in reply, Adam scowled, the least the old man could do was put his mind at ease—even if he was lying. "I'm sure Sam's fine." Adam said in a deep voice that was meant to sound like John's. "He's a tough kid, don't worry about him, worry about whatever did this and what's gonna happen to it when we find it." He switched back to his normal voice here, "If you say so Dad." John smirked before turning his attention to a charred picture frame; inside was a picture of Sam and a girl. John would have been lying if he said that the girl didn't remind him of Mary, she had the same kind eyes and sweet smile. "Find something?" Adam asked peeking over John's shoulder. "Oh," he said noticing the rather large rock on the girl's hand. "Hope she wasn't here when this happened."

_

* * *

_

_Life is like a carousel  
you aim for heaven  
and you wind up in hell  
to all the world you're livin' like a king  
but you're just a puppet on a broken string_

* * *

Dean Winchester _hated_, nay _loathed_ hospitals. It probably had something to do with all the time he spent in them. He had scoured the entire hospital for any sign of Sam. But there was no trace of him. So Dean headed to the morgue. It was the last place he wanted his brother to be, that's why he had put it off until he had made absolutely sure that Sam wasn't at the hospital. It was a damn morbid thought and he didn't even want to be thinking it, but he was following a pattern of obsessive behavior instilled in him at an early age by his father. Dean flashed the woman at the desk his most charming smile, she smiled back.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I sure hope so." He replied. "I'm Agent Rodgers," he held up his fake FBI badge. "I was wondering if you had any John Does in the morgue."

"You'd have to ask the coroner, I just answer the phones." She replied. "One of them should be in the back." She added, standing up and ushering him through the door. The room looked like all the other morgues Dean had ever been in, white, bland and sterile. There was one other person there, a young man standing next to an autopsy table, his back turned to Dean. "Where's Doc Taylor at?" the woman asked.

"Lunch break, why?" the man asked without turning around.

"Cause there's a Fed here who needs to talk to him." The man turned around, Dean was shocked to see a familiar face.

"I'm sure I can answer any of his questions." The woman turned to leave, but not before slipping a piece of paper into Dean's hand. Once she was gone he looked at it, in curly scrawl it read: _Lacie 555-8654_. Dean smirked, he hadn't lost his touch.

"Dean Winchester, why am I not surprised?"The other man said. His name was Connor Hancock; he was average height with light blond hair and dark skin, he was the son of John's friend Caleb. Connor, like Sam, had 'given up' the life.

"It's Agent Rodgers at the moment Connor." Dean replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Working. Obtaining money like a _normal_ person." Connor replied. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's about the fire at Stanford." Dean told him. "Any Does come into the morgue?"

"No." A wave of relief washed over Dean followed quickly by a overwhelming feeling of apprehension—if Sam was not in the hospital and not in the morgue then where was he? "Did have one strange one though." Connor said leaning over the autopsy table to pick up a folder sitting on a tray. "Jessica Moore, 23 cause of death evisceration. She was dead _before_ the fire. Whatever weapon was used was _sharp_." Connor stressed the last word. "Like _insanely_ sharp, it nearly cut her in half. I don't know how that helps with whatever you're working on but it might be something worth looking into."

"Thanks Connor." Dean said. It wasn't as if best friends or anything but he was a nice enough guy and Dean liked him; mostly because he drove this beautiful Kelly green Nova—she was one sweet ride.

Sam Winchester woke up to the sound of bloodcurdling screams. He had no inkling of where he was, the last thing he remembered was the fire---Oh my God Jess, she had been there too! He hoped she had gotten out. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. He thought he was out of the hunter life, but it seemed as if someone or some_ thing_ was pulling him back in, kicking and screaming if necessary.

* * *

A/n: God, that's a horrible place to leave it. Points to anyone who guesses which DC character Connor is based on. =)


	2. Won't Back Down

Title: Supernatural: An Eternity of Night  
By: RogueCajun/Badwolf-doctor/rocksaltnrifles (whatever the hell else I call myself)  
Summary: When Sam disappears from college without a trace the remaining Winchesters, John, Dean & Adam set out to rescue him and stumble upon a mystery that stretches back several centuries. A dark evil is rising and they are all that stands between the world and total annihilation.  
Disclaimer: Supernatural © Kripke  
Batman © DC Comics & Bob Kane  
Won't back down © Tom Petty  
A/n: Chapter two, in which we expand the EON 'verse.

* * *

**Chapter Two: I won't back down**

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You could stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down  
Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

* * *

Adam Winchester was one hell of a detective, and right now every detective instinct in him was screaming out that Sam was alive. There was no evidence at the scene to corroborate his feeling and yet he just knew he was right. There was only one part of what used to be Sam's apartment that was left untouched by the fire, a small closet. Adam opened the door to reveal a duffel bag full of weapons. You can take the man outta the hunter's life but you couldn't take the hunter's life outta the man. Inside the duffel, Adam found a small notebook, always the curious one he opened it. Sam's untidy scrawl read: _had the dream again last night, couldn't remember what happened when I woke up but can't seem to shake the feeling that something is coming. Something bad._ The date at the top of the page was the day before yesterday. Adam debated whether or not to show his father the notebook, there wasn't any way that Sam could have known what was going to happen, was there?

Dean left Connor and headed back to the charred remains of the apartment complex. He had been unsuccessful in locating his missing brother, Sam wasn't in the hospital and, thankfully, he wasn't in the morgue either. It was as if he had simply vanished into thin air, this was a most troubling thought. "Anything?" John asked. It was the first thing John had said since they started this case. Dean shook his head, eyes cast down at the floor, he couldn't look his father in the eye; couldn't take seeing the disappointment in them. His whole life his mission had been to keep his brother safe but then things had gone downhill and Sam had stormed off and Dean was unable to protect him but he was fairly certain that Sam being gone wouldn't exempt him from safeguarding him in John's eyes.

"No sign of Sam in either the hospital or the morgue. Connor Hancock works at the morgue, gave me a copy of a file." Dean pulled the manila folder out of his inside jacket pocket and handed it to the elder hunter.

"Hey, that's the girl from the picture." Adam announced peering over his father and brother's shoulders to look at the folder. He did that a lot, mostly because his father and brother always tried to shield him from the worst parts of the job; they didn't understand, Adam _wanted_ the job, he could handle the good and the bad because it was his _choice_ to be in that line of "work".

"What girl?" Dean asked looking back over his shoulder at his youngest brother. Adam picked the photo up off the burned dresser and handed it to Dean. "Damn." He muttered. It was hard enough to think some civilian got killed because of their life but to find out she was important to Sam? That made it even harder.

"Damn? What damn, damn's not good." Adam said. It was obvious to him that Dean knew something they didn't, something he had probably learned from Connor Hancock at the morgue.

"Something killed her _before_ the fire; means whatever killed her probably has Sam." Dean explained.

"Damn." Adam said. No good ever came from someone being taken by a supernatural force, they usually ended up being bait for a trap or they came back possessed…or they got eaten. "There aren't any clues here, there's no way to tell _what_ has Sam."

"I know someone who can help." Dean told his father. John, as if reading his son's mind, looked up and glared. "Come on Dad, it's Sam I think Bobby can put aside his anger at you long enough to help us find Sam."

Bobby Singer was a "friend", and he used that word loosely, of John's. They had a sort of "falling out" that began in a fight and ended with Bobby aiming a shotgun at John's head and telling him if he ever set foot on his property again he's blow his brains out.

"He's right, ya know." Adam added. John turned his glare to his youngest. Adam glared back, he and Dean were right and sooner or later Dad would give in and admit it.

John was outnumbered and he knew it. He sighed and both boys smirked, knowing they had won. "Alright, let's go." He said.

_

* * *

_

_Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down_

* * *

Bobby Singer was surprised when he saw the familiar black Impala coming up the driveway, he was still mildly irritated with John. But right now he had more important things to worry about, like the frantic voice on the other end of the phone line. "No, I ain't seen 'im. Just calm down Heather, I'm sure he'll turn up. I gotta go kiddo, stop worrying. Everything's gonna be fine." He said hanging up the phone as two figures entered through the front door. "Boys." Bobby greeted without turning around.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Hi Uncle Bobby!" Adam greeted, he was a good deal more enthusiastic than Dean.

"Where's your old man?" Bobby asked.

"In the car." Dean replied. "He's only here cause we made him come."

"What's up?" Bobby sat down at his desk and Adam set down next to Dean.

"Sam's missing. There was a fire at Stanford." Adam informed him. Bobby rubbed his chin in thought. This was beginning to sound strangely familiar.

"He just vanished, no sign of where he went?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded. "He's not the only one." He told them.

"Whaddya mean?" Adam asked.

"I just got off the phone with a very worried Heather Hancock. Seems her brother Cole went missing a few weeks ago, after a mysterious fire."

"Damn." Adam said. Things were getting weirder by the minute.

"Watch your mouth boy." Bobby chastised. Adam smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby." He said. Dean zoned out as Bobby was telling Adam something about telling their dad to get his ass in there, his mind was racing. His brother and his best friend had disappeared under similar circumstances, there had to be some connection. Perhaps they could search for mysterious fires in surrounding areas and come up with some sort of common denominator? That sounded like a job for Adam, he was better at the computer thing than Dean was.

Speaking of Adam, he had been sent out to get his father. Bobby had promised that he wouldn't kill him, at least not till they found Sam. For all of their differences they both cared about the boys greatly, finding Sam was all that mattered. Bobby knew that whoever or whatever had Sam was in for a world of hurt when John Winchester found it.


	3. Baba O'Riley

Title: Supernatural: An Eternity of Night  
By: RogueCajun/Badwolf-doctor/rocksaltnrifles (whatever the hell else I call myself)  
Summary: When Sam disappears from college without a trace the remaining Winchesters, John, Dean & Adam set out to rescue him and stumble upon a mystery that stretches back several centuries. A dark evil is rising and they are all that stands between the world and total annihilation.  
Disclaimer: Supernatural © Kripke  
Batman © DC Comics & Bob Kane  
Baba O'Riley © the Who

* * *

Chapter Three: Baba O'Riley

_Out here in the fields  
I fight for my meals  
I get my back into my living  
I don't need to fight  
to prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

Dean Winchester was angry. He had all the tools he needed to rescue his brother but no idea where to find him. He had nothing to do with all of his resources. It was driving him insane! He was pacing in front of Bobby's table--back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. Bobby glared at him. "Sit your ass down boy." He barked. Dean instinctively sat down in the nearest chair, Bobby was always more intimidating than his own father.

John was standing out on the porch as a green SUV screeched to a halt. A man dressed in dark green and a younger man carrying several bags climbed out. "Caleb!" John called to the other man.

"Winchester." Caleb replied with a nod. "Brought along somebody who might be able to help us track down our missing boys." He said motioning to the younger man. "This is Mark. Mark, this is John Winchester." Mark smiled and gave a small wave.

"Where's your girl at?"John asked.

"Working her own angle." He answered.

Mark headed inside. "Bishop, what're you doing here?" Dean asked when he saw him. The other man smiled.

"Helping. I brought Zoë, me and H are gonna link up and go over some stats and see what comes up." He told Dean. Dean had only met Mark once or twice and while the two of them weren't exactly friends he had to admit, there was nobody better with technical stuff than Mark. If there was some way to track Sam with the computer he had no doubt that Mark could do it. Even if he was a little weird and named his computer.

"Need a hand setting up?" Adam asked. He was good with computers, probably the only other person in the house who was. The other man looked up at him.

"Sure." He replied.

"Hi, I'm Adam." Adam said introducing himself. Hunter or not, his mama had raised him to be polite, and he didn't know this man. He was tall and pale, almost abnormally so, with red hair that seemed to defy gravity, sticking up at every angle possible.

"Nice to meet you Adam, name's Mark." While Mark and Adam set things up Dean, who had never been good at waiting began pacing again. Bobby rolled his eyes before heading outside to chaperone the two older hunters still on the porch; they were very competitive and Bobby wasn't sure that they could set it aside long enough to find their missing boys.

"What's the plan Caleb?" John asked as the two of them stood out front. John was not fond of having to rely on others; he was used to being able to do things for himself. Standing around waiting while someone else looked for Sam was not his idea of fun. But as every other avenue had turned up nothing he would try things Caleb's way just this once.

"In the weeks leading up to Cole's disappearance there were some strange things happening all around the country; crop circles, cattle mutilations, weird electrical storms. Didn't notice 'em at the time because I wasn't looking, but Mark and another guy put together an algorithm that'll predict and track 'em. Hopefully that'll give us a lead on where our boys are." Caleb explained. He wasn't entirely sure what to think about the younger man, he was a bit strange, but Cole and Heather seemed fond of him. And as far as the elder Hancock was concerned that was as good a seal of approval as one could get.

"You sure?" Bobby asked from the doorway. Bobby believed in good old fashion detective work, he was a little iffy on the whole technical approach that Caleb and his family applied to hunting.

"Look I'll admit, at first glance Mark might be a little…"he searched for the right word. "odd, but he's a genius, and he had a knack for pulling leads out of thin air. We could really use that, unless you've come up with something I don't know about." Bobby shook his head, they had no leads…at all, it was if Sam and Cole had just evaporated into thin air.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, inside…**

"Alright." Mark announced. "We're hooked up; let's see who we can get ahold of." He sat down in front of the main computer and turned it on, putting on a headset. "Dr. Badass, you home?" he asked. "Awesome, I'm gonna put you on speaker." Mark removed the headset, reaching over and pressing a button on one of the other consoles. "Dean and Adam Winchester say hello to Dr Badass; the guy who helped create the algorithm that's going to help me find your brother." From where he stood next to Mark, Adam could see the figure on the screen, 'Dr. Badass' was a skinny man in a denim sleeveless shirt and a mullet. To be painfully honest, he looked more like a Skynyrd roadie than a computer genius.

"Hey." Adam said. Dean remained silent, continuing to pace; it was the only thing that calmed him down.

"Howdy." The man replied. "So, I spent most of the night running your specs through the program and I emailed you a list of the possible locations."

"That's fantastic, cheers mate." Mark replied motioning to Adam to pull the information up on the other computer.

"Was there anything else you needed amigo?" Mark thought about it.

"Actually yes, run all the past occurrences through it, let's see if there's any pattern." The other man looked excited at the prospect.

"Hoping to prove your conspiracy theory is true?" he asked. Mark snickered.

"That'd be nice." He replied. He was certain that everything that had happened to all of them was part of some sort of darker supernatural plot, it was all connected; he just wasn't sure how yet. But just like Cassandra in Troy, nobody listened to him. They just thought he was crazy. To be honest, sometimes _he_ thought he was crazy too.

"I'll call you if I find anything. Later dude." The screen went blank.

"Hmm…" Mark said looking at the results Adam had pulled up on the other computer. "Print that out and hand it to your brother." He instructed Adam. Adam handed the paper to Dean.

"Go get Dad." He told Adam. He was getting really tired of people bossing him around, sure he was the youngest one there but that didn't mean he was some sort of personal assistant. But he'd humor them, at least until they found Sam.

Bobby was genuinely surprised at how well John and Caleb were getting along. It seemed that both men were doing the mature thing and setting aside their differences for the better good…at least for now. If they spent too much more time without any leads Bobby was certain they would try to kill each other.

"We've got something." Adam said sticking his head out the front door. The three older men headed back inside.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Don't cry  
don't raise your eye  
it's only teenage wasteland  
Sally, take my hand  
we'll travel south cross land  
put out the fire  
and don't look past my shoulder_

* * *

Connor Hancock was heading home after working a double shift, the murder rate was up. Something was going on; his hunter's instinct told him. He buried his feeling of unease; he was out of the life now, he didn't have to listen to his gut, he could be oblivious like a normal person. "Connor Hancock?" a voice asked. He turned around to find a young woman standing there; she was small with long wavy red hair and large, green eyes.

"Yes." He replied.

"Oh good, saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down." She said as her eyes turned black. Connor groaned, so much for being out of the life. Before Connor could react she landed a solid kick against his abdomen, sending him flying backwards onto the steps of the building. "Really? One shot and you're down? I thought you were supposed to be good?" she asked standing over him.

"Hey, hell spawn! Heads up!" a voice called. The demon looked up as a small blue projectile headed towards her, it landed at her feet with a splash, the woman screamed in agony and ran inside the building.

Connor looked at his rescuer properly for the first time; he knew that mess of dark hair.

"Heather, was that a water balloon?"He asked as she helped him up. She shrugged.

"It was a _holy _water balloon thank you very much, and don't knock it little cousin—it did just saved your life. C'mon, let's get outta here." She said.

"H, what's goin' on?" he asked. There had to be a reason why he had gotten a suspicious body at the morgue, run into someone he hadn't seen in years and been attacked by a demon all in the same week.

"You spoke to Dean Winchester?" she asked. Connor nodded. "He told you Sam's missing?"

"He was looking for him; he never said he was missing."

"Well he is, looks like he was abducted, and he's not the only one."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Cole's missing too. We're a man down and we could really use your help." She told him.

"And seeing as how you did just save my life you expect me to say yes?" he asked. He had no idea how hard it was for her to ask him to come back; she knew that what he really wanted was to be normal. But they were in the middle of a crisis and they were already a man down. They could use all the help they could get.

"I figure it couldn't hurt, right?" she replied. Connor sighed, they were his family and he'd never forgive himself if something happened to any of them and he could have stopped it.

"Alright Heather, I'm in. I gotta get some stuff outta a storage locker." He kept all of his hunting gear in a storage unit nearby under a false name.

"Cool, meet me here in an half an hour." She handed him a slip of paper with an address written on it.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked. Heather smiled.

"What I always do, stay out of trouble…badly."

* * *

"So, all of these omens have preceded abductions?" Caleb asked looking over the list before handing it to John. Mark nodded. "Have they all been hunters?"

"It's hard to tell, but I think most of them were." Mark replied. The computer began beeping frantically.

"We're getting an incoming message." Adam announced. "Audio only."

"Alright, trade me places." Mark instructed, the two of them switched chairs. "Heather, it's about time you switched on your mic, I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours."

"I know," she said snippily. "I could hear you; I was just a little busy so I didn't answer. Somebody came after Connor, don't worry I got to him in time. Seriously though Mark, do you have any idea how annoying it is to have someone chattering nonstop in your ear?"

"Sorry H, hang on a sec, k?" he turned to Caleb, covering the mic on his headset. "You can ignore the second one in Palo Alto, Connor was the intended target but Heather got to him in time." He uncovered the mic, "Alright Heather, there's something I need you to check out while you're there. I just text you the address." He told her.

While Mark instructed Heather Adam gave the older hunters instructions. "The next one should happen in Lake Manitoc Wisconsin, followed by one in Black Water Ridge Colorado. If you split into two groups you should be able to reach both before they occur. I'll stay here with Mark." Mark tapped Adam on the shoulder and handed him a small box. "Right, almost forgot. Dad, Uncle Bobby, Dean, take one of these." He opened the box to reveal three earpieces. "That's how we'll keep in touch."

"I've boosted the signal, so as long as you're in range of a cell tower it'll pick it up." Mark added taking off his headset.

"Alright," Bobby said. "John you and Dean take the anomaly in Wisconsin, Caleb and I will take the one in Colorado."

The two teams set off for their designated locations, hoping they would find something to lead them to their missing family members.


End file.
